Twilight's Secret
by Sakura Avalon09
Summary: What if Edward hadn't sucked out the venom when Bella was bitten my James? Formally known as 'Getting and Living a New Life.'
1. Get Use To It

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!

Summary: What if Edward hadn't sucked out the venom when Bella was bitten by James?

_The scene from the book_-

"_Edward, you have to do it." I was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes._

_"No!" he bellowed._

_"Alice," I moaned._

_"There may be a chance," Carlisle said._

_'What?" Edward begged._

_"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spook, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire._

_"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained._

_"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry."_

_"Carlisle, I . . ." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again._

_"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to take blood from her hand."_

_I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly._

_"Edward!" I screamed. I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisted into a mask of indecision and pain._

_"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late."_

Chapter 1: Get Use to It

Edward's face was drawn. I watched as his eyes full of doubt turn to full of sadness. He shook his head and whispered, "I'm sorry." I saw through all the pain as he turned away from my eyes and gazed at my hand in pain. I heard Carlisle sigh and felt Alice's cool fingertips, brushing away my tears.

I must have closed my eyes because I didn't see or hear anything afterwards. Everything was lost in the burning pain. My latest memory was of waking up on something soft and feeling nothing. I quickly knew that it was twilight then I heard feet shuffling and smelled a welcoming scent. My eyes flew opened as I moved quickly into a sitting position. The shuffling stopped and a cool breeze stopped in front of my face. "Bella."

The angel's voice! I opened my eyes to find myself gazing at the saddest pair of eyes. I tilted my head in wonder. Why was the angel so sad? Did I do something wrong to put the sadness there? I raised my hand up to stroke his cheek, feeling his skin's coolness. I felt him shiver, and pulled my hand back swiftly. I gazed around the room and found myself lying on his couch, in his room. My eyes landed back on him. "Oh, Edward."

I found myself in his embrace, holding him tightly to me. I felt him stiffen, and pulled away from. I found myself looking into his eyes again, enchanted by their color. Edward unwrapped my arms around his neck and walked to the door without sparing me another glance. He spoke to the people on the other side of the door. "She's awake." The door opened to reveal Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. I wondered where Rosalie was, but remembered that she resented me. I sighed and got up from the couch. Alice immediately ran toward me and I held out my arms to embrace her.

She launched herself at me, hugging me close. Esme was next, kissing me on the cheek with her cool lips. Jasper clasped me on the shoulder smiling. Emmett nodded at me. I hugged Carlisle next, and he hugged me back carefully. I pulled away and saw his eyes flicker to Edward. Carlisle looked at Esme and moved toward the door. One by one, they left to leave me alone with Edward.

I finally turned to him, apprehension clear on my face. "What's wrong?" He turned to me, a wild look in his eyes. "What's wrong!" he roared. "You're a vampire for God's sake! After everything I did to try to protect you from this life!" He started pacing around the room, moving gracefully. I stared at him in wonder. He was still as graceful as ever.

"It was my choice to make," I said calmly. "How can you be so calm?" he asked me in frustration. "I couldn't save you." I went up to him and placed my hand on his cheek. As usual, his face softened under my touch. "You did save me," I said softly, 'More than once I might add." A ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. "Did you ever think that maybe it was time for me to save myself?" His face smoothed out into marble, his eyes a liquid, dark gold. Finally a soft and light smile turned his lips and tenderness reached his eyes. "I think you should look into a mirror," he said finally. I gasped. "I don't look terrible do I?" Both of my hands flew up to either side of my cheeks. He kissed me softly on my fore head and pulled me toward the door. "Come on, I want the others to see your reactions, too."

I halted, making him stop short of the door. He turned back to look at me with troubled eyes. "I don't look terrible, do I?" Edward shook his head, a smile on his lips, and pulled me through the open door. We ran down the stairs and came upon the living room with the piano. "Wow," I breathed. I looked back up the stairs and back down to my feet. "I have to try to get use to this."

The others stood up at our appearance and looked up worriedly at Edward. He ignored everyone except Carlisle. He nodded once and Carlisle face unclouded. Turning to Alice, Edward asked her, "Could you get Bella a mirror?" Her face lit up, nodded once and ran up the stairs in streaks of black hair and pale skin. It only took Alice a few seconds to come back with a large hand-held, round mirror. Esme came up behind and placed her hands over my eyes. I felt Alice slip the mirror into my hand. I raised it in front of my face and Esme lifted her hands away. "Oh!"

Emmett and Edward burst out laughing at my reaction. Alice giggled while Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper smiled brightly.

My hair was longer, now reaching mid-back. Even the color had changed. It was the color of a raven's wing. I swept my fingers through the silkiness of it. My hair was now curly, softly shining. My lips were now fuller and flawless. My nose, perfect. What shocked me the most were my eyes. A deep violet color with a surprised expression held in them. My skin was as pale as ever, which means that it didn't change a bit.

Panic shot through me and Jasper's face twisted into concern and he tried to send a wave of comfort. I looked up worried, panic written all over my face. Edward immediately moved toward my side and held me in a one-arm hug. "What is Charlie going to say about this?" I asked them worriedly. Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement. "We still have to figure out what we're going to do," Esme answered. My eyes focused back to my refection in the mirror. I kept thinking of myself before the transformation. I was too intent on my thoughts to hear what everyone else was saying before Edward gave me a little shake.

I looked up to him, startled. "What's up?" He wordlessly took the mirror from my hands and shoved it in front of my face. I quickly took the mirror from his hands and looked back. My gasp was loud and perfect for everyone to hear. Looking back at me was the original me. The 'me' I was before I changed. I touched my skin and felt the touch. It really was my own skin and face that was looking back at me.

I looked around the room to see shock and awe written on their face. "It seems that one of your skills is to change appearance at will," Carlisle said. Edward turned toward Alice and asked her, "Can you see what other skills Bella has?" She shook her head. "I can only see what's to come, not what skills or who the person's name is."

"There is one bad thing about this," I said aloud. The others looked at me. "My eyes. They're still the same color." Deciding to have some fun while they think, I ran a hand through my hair and white highlights began to form in my hair. I shook out my hair and felt the others stare. I put the mirror down and asked them, "What?" "I wonder if you can do this to other people as well?" Emmett wondered aloud.

I smirked, "Only one way to find out." I turned and looked at Edward. His eyes narrowed and took a step back. "Not on me," he said sternly. "I like the way I look." I rolled my eyes and looked at everyone else. "Any volunteers?" I saw Alice smile and bounced forward. "You saw already didn't you?" Jasper asked her. "How about some bright, bubble, pink highlights?" she asked me. I laughed and only said, "Fine." Running my hands though her hair, I pictured her with pink highlights and within a few seconds, her hair was pink. "Whoops." Emmett busted out laughing, making Alice glare. He held his hands up in surrender, but didn't stop laughing. Alice took the mirror out of my hands and looked at her reflection. "Not bad," she said admiring herself. "Though I will miss my black hair."

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. "You still have to practice control." Carlisle nodded in agreement. "But first," he said, "We have to figure out how to confront her father." I flinched and sighed. "He's never going to forgive me." I felt Edward's arm slip around my waist lightly. "He'll forgive you," he said confidently. "What am I going to say to him?" I asked him. He paused and looked at Carlisle. Carlisle himself paused and finally answered. "You all have school tomorrow. Get some rest—." Edward scoffed. "And we'll fish this tomorrow," Carlisle finished. "Meanwhile," he turned to me." You can stay with us since your father still thinks you're away. You should also go to school and act like nothing's wrong. We want to try and live a normal life here."

I nodded in agreement. Esme looked at me worriedly. "You're not . . . hungry, dear?" The others looked at me pointedly. I winced. "No," I answered truthfully. "I always get sick when I think about blood." I felt Edward smirk and turned to him with a glare on my face. "I'll say," he added. "Bella, fainted when we had blood typing in biology. And it wasn't even her own blood." He snickered, making me slap his arm lightly.

The others began to head off into their own rooms, but I stopped Alice on the way up. "Do you want me to change your hair back?" I offered. She touched a strand of pink hair and sighed. "You might as well. People at school's going to notice." I touched her hair lightly and it turned back to black, with the tips of her hair pink. I winked at her. "Why not have a little fun?" Alice laughed and hugged me gently, making her way up the stairs, more gracefully then any dancer.

I felt Edward shake his head behind and I turned to look at him. I raised an eyebrow about to ask him what's wrong, when he answered my question for me. "Your own hair," he said pointedly. I pouted and willed the highlights to disappear only to be replaced by medium brown. He sighed in agreement and pulled me up the wide staircase after him. Just a few seconds later, we came into his room, me, looking winded. Edward looked at me and chuckled at my expression. "I'm never going to get us to that," I said. He led me to the couch and sat me down. Edward reached for the remote next to me, turning on the sound system. Classical music filled the room. He turned down the volume until it was only but a whisper to human ears. In ours, it was softly playing in the background, loud enough for us to hear everything.

He sat down next to me and pulled me toward him wordlessly. I curled up next to him, my head on his broad shoulder, my feet tucked in next to me. Edward's arms held me tight by my waist and his lips kissed my forehead softly. I placed my hand on top of the hand that held my waist and felt my fingers entangle themselves with his fingers. Together we waited for dawn and the next twilight.

TBC

A/N: How do you guys think the first chapter is? Please REVIEW and tell me what you guys think. Feedback would be great.


	2. Testing My Tolerance

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

**Thank you to:**

**suzy5**

**Bright Green Eyes**

**Dahlila**

**vanilla me vampire**

**Quill and Saber**- Yes I know that more than half of the Cullens don't have an ability, but I wanted to point out something special about Bella that will be revealed later in the story. I also know about the violet eyes thing, but I just thought that it would be cool. You know, like my version of the trilogy. As for her 'ability' not matching her 'human life' is just a twist that I like to do. It's kind of like a "What if . . .?" thing you know? And don't worry about flaming me. You gave me some good things to think about, but all in all, you gave me a really good piece of advice.

**megs -** I changed her hair black because when you're turned, your 'flaws' would be fixed into some alieness. I wanted to show or explain why the Cullens (and now Bella) were so different from the human race.

**midnight 1987**

**Chapter 2: Testing My Tolerance**

I lost myself in his arms. All thoughts seemed to disappear the moment he touched. I still had trouble breathing, but since I didn't necessarily need to breathe anymore, I don't faint or even get dizzy. However, I can still smell _his_ scent. The scent is always going to muddle my thoughts and make my head feel hazy. So in a way, being wrapped in his arms still makes me feel the same when I was . . . human.

I didn't feel the approaching dawn because of him. My instinct, now heightened to vampire status, was thrown out the window. I felt him move slightly, making me move off of him a bit to look him in the eyes. I stopped and felt dazzled as usual when I look him straight in the eyes. I had trouble gathering my scrambled thoughts. I blinked a few times, looking away from him, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me, his voice concerned.

"You're dazzling me . . . again," I muttered. I looked back at him to find the crooked smile that I loved so much on his lips.

"I still have that effect on you?" I heard amusement that was clearly in his voice. I noticed that his eyes were light today. A warm butterscotch.

"You want an award?" I snapped back at him teasingly. His laugh was warm and sounded carefree, something that I wanted to hear.

"What if I told you that you had the same effect on me?" he whispered to me. Edward leaned forward to place his cool lips on the side of my neck. I shivered in response, making him withdraw a bit before looking at me. I was dazzled by him again.

"What?" I asked distractingly. Again I heard him laugh, making me back track a few moments before.

Taking a deep breath, I inadvertently breathed in his perfect scent. I then took a dive, grabbing his face in my hands and kissing him on the lips. I knew and felt, not saw, his surprise roll off of him.

It took a few moments to respond to my kiss, but when he did, I knew why I wanted to change. Edward's lips moved against mine, all rational thoughts were thrown in the trash and kicked out the door. Kissing him never felt better then it did today. No manacles, no rules, no caution. I felt myself moving back until my back hit the couch under me. Edward was pulled on top, lightly pushing me into the couch.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, just heavily making out on his couch. He broke away first, panting lightly even though he didn't need to breath. Edward opened his eyes to reveal his golden eyes, darker than his rich, warm, butterscotch orbs before.

"What was that all about?" he asked me a little breathless. I never heard him like that before and would love to hear him like that again.

"I don't know," I answered him the same way. Edward sat up slowly and I followed his soon after. I ran my hand thought my hair in a nervous gesture.

"I'm sorry." It sounded like a question out of my mouth. I looked at him, worried that I might have upset him with my kiss. I saw him shake his head and turn toward me.

"At least we know that you're not breakable anymore," he offered in a half-hearted joke. I smiled for my part.

Soft footsteps were heard and I thought that it was inside the room. I looked around Edward's room to find that no one was here with us. A soft knock at the door made me realize that I was hearing someone outside of the room. Edward took one look at my face and a slight smirk appeared on his face. He pulled me to him, so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Come in Alice," Edward called out in a slightly loud voice. The door opened a bit and Alice poked her head into the room.

"You guys have to get ready for school and I have something for Bella," she said. I smelled something that reminded me of blood. I flinched a little bit that didn't go unnoticed from Edward and Alice.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me curiously. His eyes were guarded however.

"I think I smell blood," I said carefully. Edward looked at Alice in mild surprise. She nodded back at him, making me frown.

"I thought that I was trusted in this family," I muttered. Edward's eyes snapped back to me in alarm.

"But you are," he said in faint surprise.

"Then why are you guys keeping something from me?" I snapped back at him. Understanding filled his eyes and a knowing look crossed his face.

"Most new vampires can't 'tap into' their new talents so quickly," Edward explained. "That's what Alice was thinking and I nodded to agree with her."

"I think it's because she could smell blood when she was human," Alice commented from the door. We looked at her and watched her as she entered the room with a crystal glass in one hand and a crystal pitcher filled with something red in the other.

The scent hit my nose like a train making me flinch visibly. My mind instantly knew it was blood and was staring to crave for it. My insides were, however, some what reluctant.

Edward saw my face and chuckled softly. I whacked him in the arm, making him look at me in surprise. I turned back to Alice and watched her as she poured a glass full of warm, rich, blood. She handed me the glass, making me look into the dark red substance.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Deer blood," Alice answered promptly. "Emmett caught it for you and Rosalie isn't happy."

I sighed and looked up from the glass. "Can you thank Emmett for me?" She nodded and gave Edward the pitcher.

"Make sure she drinks the whole thing," Alice told him happily.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked her hopefully. A frown was placed on her lips and she turned toward Edward instead of me. He looked up in surprise yet again as he found the answer in her head.

"Nothing," she said confidently. "But drink it all the same. Just in case, Bella."

I hesitated before taking a small sip of the dark liquid. It tasted refreshing making me take another sip. It had a slightly sweet taste and bits of sour in the background, letting me think of lemonade.

"How is it?" Edward asked me.

"Slightly sweet," I answered, "but sour in the background." Edward and Alice frowned.

"What? Is something wrong with my taste buds now?" I joked.

"That's exactly it," Edward insisted. "That's not how it's supposed to taste and that's not how you should respond to the taste."

"It should only taste sweet," Alice explained to me. "It shouldn't have an after taste. You should be craving for more blood by now, maybe even attacking Edward for the pitcher. But I think I could solve both problems with one answer. It's probably because you couldn't stand blood when you were human. Maybe that crossed over to your vampire side."

While she was talking, I finished drinking my first glass and was starting on my second.

"Okay, Alice," I told while taking another sip. She smiled at me and looked at Edward and back again.

"You should know that Charlie is coming by this afternoon," Alice said, "right after school. So be ready with what you're going to say to him."

I distracted myself with the glass thinking my answer over. I drank my second glass and filled my third and last one. I downed the whole thing without stopping and took the crystal off of my lips.

"Time to get ready for school," Edward said finally. He handed the empty pitcher and the glass that he had take from me to Alice who promptly left the room.

"Where's my duffel bag?" I asked him. Edward reached behind the couch and pulled out my duffel bag easily, handing it to me. I carefully took the bag away from him, not sure how it would weigh now that I changed.

It was surprisingly light, as if it only weighed a feather. I bit my bottom lip not sure if I should change here or somewhere else. He noticed my hesitation and smiled.

"I'll go," he said. "Be ready in fifteen."

I nodded and he pressed his cool lips on my forehead.

Edward left, closing the door after him. For some reason I sighed and got off the couch. I ruffled my way through the duffel bag to come up with a pair of jeans, a dark green, silk blouse given to me by my mother. Unfortunately, the blouse was wrinkled and I decided to use my 'talent' just a little bit. I held up the blouse, picturing it unwrinkled in my head. A few seconds later the wrinkles began to disappear and I was left with a wrinkle-free blouse. I happily put it on, feeling the coolness of the silk, but just barely. I also pulled out a light black jacket, knowing that the weather wouldn't affect me.

I looked down at my feet realizing that I didn't have any shoes. I thought for a while, thinking of asking Alice if she had the same shoe size as me. As soon as I opened the door, Alice was holding my backpack with one hand and a pair of black, three-inch heels, in the other hand. I smiled her and took both, glancing at the shoe size.

"We're both the same size," Alice told me.

"Thank you, Alice," I said before I hugged her. I slipped on the heels and linked arms with her, walking down the hall at a human pace. She reached over and placed a hand under my hair. Alice started fluffing my hair out, disappointment written clear on her face. I bit my lip trying to image curls in my normal hair.

I heard her giggle and felt the back of my hair. In the end, it was actually curly, black, and with white highlights. We walked down the stairs and into the open room with our arms linked together. Alice was giggling and I was smiling bright.

Edward was already there, with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and finally Rosalie. Her face was tightly drawn, her lips pursed. They all looked up when they heard us going down the stairs. We finally reached the bottom. I saw Jasper smile at us, probably happy that Alice was happy.

"You're hair, Bella," Edward said sternly. It would've worked if the corners of his mouth weren't twitching. I turned to Carlisle in a full-on pout.

"Can I keep them, Carlisle?" I asked him. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw (and heard) Rosalie sneering at me. Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. I saw Carlisle trying not to smile, while Esme turned away with a smile, knowing what position he was in.

"Please . . ." I stretched out the word like a child. Finally, Carlisle couldn't hold it anymore and a full smile broke out on his feature.

"You can keep it," he said with a heavy sigh, trying to sound as if it meant his death.

I decided to keep up the act and squealed like a little girl. Edward's – _My_ family laughed, except Rosalie, of course. I unlinked my arm from Alice, bounced over to Edward, and linked my arms with him. I noticed that he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and faded jeans with sneakers. The black complimented his pale skin, making him look dreamlike then ever.

I kissed him quickly on the cheek and turned back to the family.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. Jasper was grinning like an idiot, probably because of my overfilling happiness. Alice was by his side giggling like mad at his expression. Esme was chuckling softly, while Carlisle held her smile. Emmett had a big smile on his face because he was staring at Jasper's weird compulsion to smile. Even Rosalie had a small smile that she was unsuccessfully trying to hide. I looked up to find Edward smiling, hearing every thought that was passing through the family. All in all, everyone was happy as we started to head out of the house.

Edward stopped suddenly, making walk right into him. I stumbled a step back and caught myself before I fell over.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Edward was looking up at the sky, so I looked up, too. The clouds were thins, with tiny slivers of blue sky showing.

"Uh-oh," I muttered. I heard footsteps behind me and I whirled around to find Carlisle staring at us.

"I forgot to check the weather while Bella was changing," he said. "You all will have to stay home today. Esme will call the school." His eyes lingered on Edward for while before turning around and heading back into the house.

I saw Alice standing at the top of the steps looking up hard at the sky. Beside me, Edward turned to me with a slight smile.

"Why don't we head for the meadow today, Bella?" he asked me. I looked at him in confusion before the answer dawned on me.

"What about Charlie?" I asked him. Edward looked behind me to look at Alice. I turned my head fast enough to see her nod before turning again to look at Edward. He smiled at, a warm melting smile, before answering me.

"We'll get back in time," he said simply. He held out a hand toward me, an invitation. I looked at him straight in the eyes, feeling my world piece together just because of him.

I took his hand.

TBC

A/N: Sorry if the chapter isn't as 'informative' as it should be. If the chapter seems unnecessary, it has a big point in the next chapter. Sorry again if you don't like it. Plz review!


	3. Confronting The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!**

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update, but I had school and a huge writer's block in my head. Plus, this story is about 10 pages long with over 4,000 words so you can't blame me for trying to make the story worth wild.**

**Quill and Saber –** This is a sad fact, but I didn't read New Moon yet. I know it's sad. I have myself to blame. So technically, I have no idea what the book says. If I accidentally write something that doesn't fit in the new book, please tell me. Anyway, on a much brighter note, I understand what you mean with the quote from Bella and the 'eyes'. I will do something about them, but not until much later in the story to 'fit it in'. So don't worry about it.

**javajunkie101** **– **I'm glad you like the story and her power. Thanks for the review!

**IWABABY **– Thanks for the review!

**midnight 1987** – You're not the only one who's grateful for that.

**vanilla me vampire** – Thanks for the review!

**TooMuchLoveforEdward** – Thanks for the review and I love your pen name.

**Jaw288** – Thanks for the review!

**BlueJean452** – Thanks for the review!

**Jordanne** – I'm glad that it makes you think 'What if . . .?" That's what I'm going for. Thanks for the review!

**kyasurin15** – I will write a lot about her powers so you don't have to worry about that and thanks for the review!

**Chapter 3: Confronting The Past**

I was nervously drawing a pattern on his hand as I watched the clouds part and peaks of sunlight shone through. Edward in turn held my hand while I worked off my nervous energy with patterns. We were currently on the one-oh-one north. Edward was speeding as usual, but I wasn't as scared as I was before. I admit, a part of me is scared, but overall, speeding was _thrilling_.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward turned his head slightly in my direction. I looked at him in response, my fingers still drawing a pattern. He smiled at me encouragingly, stealing my breath away. His eyes were smoldering, making me stop breathing. He looked at me worriedly before saying quickly, "Breathe, Bella."

I took a breath at his command before realizing that I didn't need to breathe. The motion or the act of it calmed me in a way. I gripped his hand tighter as he turned onto the one-ten. Edward drove until we saw the pavement end. He parked the car at the same spot were I parked my car the first time we got here.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Edward." I said panicky. He looked at me with a serious expression thought I could see amusement deep in his eyes.

"You're not going to trip, Bella," Edward said in a solemn tone. His eyes were bright with laughter and were a warm gold. I sent a hateful look in his direction.

"I'm not wearing the right shoes for hiking," I said. I pointed moved my feet so he could see that I was wearing heels. Edward shrugged something that I have never seen him do before.

"Then you can take them off or go walking in them," he suggested. His eyes were smoldering again, an intense look in his eyes, all jokes aside.

Edward raised a hand to my face, stroking my cheek gently, leaving a warm sensation where he touched me. I leaned my head into his warm palm and closed my eyes, relishing in his soft touch. I felt his lips on my forehead, soft and invitingly warm. His hand traveled their way down to rest at my neck and the other hand soon joined on my skin. Edward's scent this close was seductive, pulling me in closer to him. I took a deep breath, loving him and his scent. Never had he seduced me so.

His lips traveled down to kiss both of my eyelids and drew a line down my cheek. Edward stopped right at the corner of my lips and withdrew for a moment. I was about to open my eyes when I felt his hands at my neck tighten slightly. His lips dropped out of nowhere on to mine, stunning me at the sudden action. I moved my lips with his, making him deepen the kiss at my response. I felt a sharp feeling of pleasure rise in me making press closer to him. We spent the next few to half hour (in my opinion) minutes that way, just kissing, in his car.

Edward broke away first, leaning his forehead against mine. I was breathing raggedly, trying to take deep breathes as possible. He was a bit more composed then me, barely breathing.

"Come on," he whispered to me, his breath inviting me in again, "We have to go." Edward stole another kiss from me before getting out of the car in vampire speed. His motions and actions seemed slower than usual to me, but I knew that it was blindingly fast to human eyes. I took a quick deep breath, before letting it out slowly and opening my door.

A hand was thrust in front of my face. I followed the hand up to the arm, to the shoulder, the neck, and finally to the face. On his face, he wore a faint smile watching me. I slipped my hand into his easily and was tugged lightly to get up. I followed the force and got out of my seat and stepped away from the car. Under his other arm was a red and white picnic blanket. I looked at him questionably, but he only answered with a smirk. He let go of my hand to close the door behind me.

He was walking backwards now, looking at me straight in the eye and leading me to the meadow at the same time. Edward finally stopped and pulled me to his side.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. We were facing the path we had taken the last time we were here. I nodded and he continued in a whisper close to my ear.

"Let go of everything and focus on your instincts."

I slowed my breathing down, slowing my thoughts to a halt and opened myself slowly. I barely felt Edward leave my side. What I _did_ feel was myself taking a step forward. I was soon running fast, with my hair whipping behind me. I saw the branches of the trees coming toward me before they actually came for me. I saw the surface of the earth underneath my feet.

I soon arrived at the edge of the clearing where it was shining in that same buttery yellow as before. Edward was there already there, the blanket on the ground. He stood in the middle of the blanket, his feet bare from shoes. The sneakers were on the outside of the blanket. I gasped softly as I saw him shine like a diamond under the sunlight. His back was facing me when I first came in, but he heard me gasped and turned around.

Edward was looking at me in a look of apprehension. My nervous energy came back as I realized why he hade taken me out. He wanted to see me shine like him. I attentively took a step forward and was followed by another step. The sunlight washed over me with its warmth and urged me to move forward faster. I took off my heels when I got to the edge of the blanket and placed them on the ground.

**A Few Minutes Later**

We were lying down on the blanket in silence, letting the sun warm us as much as it could. My head was on his chest, hearing him breath. One of his arms was around my waist, holding me as his prisoner. The other was underneath his head. Our hands were intertwined at my waist, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. My arm was underneath my head, on his chest. My eyes were closed, but I felt his stare on me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable and self-conscious.

I was looking down at our intertwined that were glowing like crazy in my sight.

"What are you thinking?" The voice rolled over me like velvet.

"About how lucky we are," I answered softly. "How we're going to spend—" I stooped short and my head shot up fast. I turned my body around to find Edward sitting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked me tightly. I shook my head to let him know it's not that serious.

"You still can't hear me?" I whispered to him. Edward's eyes widened as they understood my meaning. A look of concentration passed over his face and his eyes were guarded. I thought about the day the first time he looked at me that way. It was the first day of school, in biology class. Edward gave me such a hostile look that gave me the shivers. I remembered his face so clearly. The coal black eyes . . .

"Were you thinking of the first day of school?" Edward asked me in a wondered voice. I looked at him in surprise.

"Yes," I breathed. This is great! This is . . . bad. Uh-oh, I'm going to have to try to conceal my thoughts about him now. Edward's going to read my mind all the time since he told me that he wanted to know everything that I am going to be thinking. A smirk was forming on his lips as I was thinking. Realization dawned on my face and I smacked him lightly on the arm. I must have misjudged my use of strength since a loud smack could be heard. Horror grew on my face.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked him worriedly. The smirk on his face grew more pronounced and he finally laughed freely. The sound was loud after the silence.

"You saw me save you from a car," he said teasingly, "and you think that I couldn't take a slap from you?" Edward laughed again and my eyes narrowed. He shook his head and got up pulling me up with him.

"We have to go or we're going be late meeting Charlie," Edward said lightly. I stepped off of the quilt and strapped on me heels slowly. Edward, however, was a different matter. He rushed around the quilt, picking it up and folding it, and tying up his sneakers. When he was done, Edward handed me the folded up blanket. I took it from him and turned around, facing the direction of where the car was. I don't know how I know it, but I just did.

I was just losing myself in my concentration when I was suddenly swept off of my feet into a pair of arms. I squealed and wrapped my arms around something very comfortable. I heard someone laughing loudly and looked up to find that it was Edward carrying me.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked him in a suspicious voice. A smile graced his features and laughter filled his eyes.

"You took too long last time," he scoffed, teasingly. "My way is much quicker." I was about to protest when we were suddenly running. My grip around his shoulders tightened. The blanket was lying on my stomach as we ran.

Edward got to the truck a few minutes later and set me down softly. I remembered the first we ran together. He kissed me then and I was intoxicated with his presence. I heard Edward chuckle behind me and I turned around to glare at him.

"Stay out of my head. Or you . . . won't get any kisses from me this month or the next," I warned him gravely. Edward smirked and I knew that my threat was nonexistence.

"Oh, really?" he said softly. I breathed in deeply, which was a mistake since he was less than a feet in front of me now. Edward was advancing closer to me and I moved back until I hit the car. He took the blanket away from my hands and set it on top of the car. He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders against the car.

"Was that a threat, Bella?" he asked me. Edward's voice was smooth, flowing over me. I nodded, trying to get my scattered thoughts together. He leaned down and pressed his lips at the hollow of my throat.

"What was that threat, Bella?" Edward mumbled against my skin.

"That you . . . um," I swallowed, "you wouldn't get kisses . . .uh . . ." Edward started to leave open kisses on my neck, making my thoughts spin out of control. "Oh, screw it," I whispered. I felt his lips curl up into a smile and he withdrew. The smirk on his face was . . . sexy. I grabbed his face with both of my palms and kissed him deeply. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me tight. He broke away first with excitement high in his eyes. The orbs were a dark gold, shining with something unexplainable in them.

As I stared, the excitement in his eyes faded out slowly. I heard him sigh, barely audible even to my ears. Edward gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek.

"We better go or we're going to be late," he told me softly. One of his hands reached out behind me to open the passenger side door. I slid in carefully and he shut the door after me. Edward then moved around the car quickly

The door to my left shut loudly, knocking me out of my current thoughts. I looked at Edward and saw that he was smirking. He ignored my stare until we were back on the one-oh-one south, heading home.

"You really think that I move gracefully?" Edward asked me, his eyes on the road. I glared at him then turned away looking out of my side window. I heard him laugh and felt an arm settle on my shoulders. I turned back at him and saw that his eyes were no longer focusing on the road, but on me.

"Can you believe, even through everything I've caused you to experience, that I still love you?" Edward whispered to me. I smiled softly.

"Can you believe that I love you, too?" I asked him gently. His answering smile made me love him more.

It was mid-afternoon by the time we arrived back at Edward's house. As soon as the house came into view, I noticed the chief's car in front of the house. I groaned.

Edward stopped the car beside the chief's car. He stiffened for a second and smiled at me tightly.

"Your mother's inside with Charlie," he answered my unasked question. My jaw hit the ground.

"Mom's here?" I said incredulously. My reaction got a small chuckle out of him. "That's one big thing you and Alice forgot to tell me," I muttered. A grin crossed his face and Edward leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Why don't you come in a few moments after I go in? Just to surprise your parents," he suggested to me in a velvet voice. I nodded helplessly. Edward flashed me one last smile before getting out of the car and running at vampire speed to the front door. He opened the door and looked like he was pulled in. I counted to ten before getting out of the car. I shut the door as quietly as I can, but making sure it shut properly. I made my way up the stairs at human pace. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and plunged into the deep end.

"I'm back!" I yelled into the house. I shut the door and wandered into the room. I saw Charlie and Renée standing and facing Edward with their backs toward me. Carlisle and Esme were off to the side, watching my mother yell. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were sitting on the large staircase on the west side of the house, hearing every word. Jasper looked mad, but only because of Renée I think. Alice winked at me when she saw me looking.

Renée was busy screaming at Edward to care that her daughter was only a few feet behind her. I was there just in time to hear her ending speech.

". . . Bring her back you dirt bag! You bring my daughter back to me now!" my mother screamed. Charlie was standing behind her with his fists clenched to his side.

"Mom," I said loudly in disbelief. Everyone turned around to look at me. Renée's face screwed up in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked me sharply. I blinked.

"I'm your daughter," I said slowly. "Isabella Swan." Surprise registered on Charlie's face as he recognized me.

"What did they do to you Bella?" Charlie whispered. I quickly thought of an answer.

"The salon did a great job didn't they?" I said as excitedly as I could. Then, I wished it to work; I tried to use my talent to make my body at normal temperature. I hugged my mother and she held me tightly. I breathed in deeply and smelled the scent of blood. I heard her pulse pounding through her veins. I stiffened and pulled away.

"Where have you been, Bells?" Charlie said angrily. "Your mother got your message in Phoenix. Then, she called me and asked where you were. I thought you had gone back home, but I guess I was wrong. Now tell us were you have been."

"I was here," I said startled by his tone. It was part of the truth anyway. "Edward followed me and stopped me outside of town. I've been staying here for the past week."

"Then why did Dr. Cullen and his wife say they didn't know where you were?" Charlie added pointedly.

"We thought that Bella should tell you the news first," Carlisle said from a few feet away.

"That's right." I heard Alice say from the staircase. We all turned around to face the staircase.

"Isn't there something you have to tell them?" Alice said walking to my side. I sent her a quick puzzled looked.

"Yes, isn't there, Bella?" Edward remarked from behind my parents. I looked at him and Renée and Charlie looked at me expectedly. Everyone stayed still and quiet waiting for me to answer. In that silence, I saw Edward's lips move quickly and a low voice saying, "Tell them you're moving in with me."

Shock registered in my mind, numbing it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle jolt slightly, not expecting this explanation to my parents. In a few short seconds I saw Esme give a barely noticeable nod.

I bit my lip light before grasping at the alibi.

"I'm moving in with Edward," I said carefully. Shock hit Renée the hardest. Her jaw dropped down to the floor, not believe the words that had just came out of my mouth. Charlie looked incredulously at me, probably shocked that I wasn't in Phoenix as I had told him.

Carlisle cleared hit throat loudly, making every head in the room turn to him.

"Maybe we should let Bella's family talk about it alone," Carlisle suggested. Beside me Alice nodded and grabbed Jasper's arm to drag him up the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were next; Rosalie gave me a long lingering look that I could only describe as 'good luck'. Esme hugged me and Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder before the two left. I noticed that my mother was looking pointedly at Carlisle. Edward was the last to leave. He hugged me and kissed my forehead in front of my parents. His lips moved quickly against my forehead.

"You're father already accepted the idea," he murmured. "You only need to convince your mother." Edward let go of me and wandered gracefully upstairs where, no doubt, he would be listening, like everyone else in the house is.

"Sit down, Mom, Dad," I said softly. They sat on a couch and I sat on the opposite couch, facing them.

"You can't move in with him," Renée blurted out. I was taken aback because she had never reacted like this before. During that time, I felt a probing sense in the back of my mind and concluded that Edward was taping into my mind.

"I'm serious about him Mom," I told her in my most reasonable voice. I could see my mother's face break slightly and I could only guess how my voice and face was affecting her.

"Why are your eyes violet?" Charlie broke in. I blinked a few times trying to get an answer for that.

"I'm wearing contacts," I lied easily. "I thought that it would give me a more dramatic look and match my hair." Charlie's eyes narrowed a bit, but I could see that he accepted my answer.

"Bella," my mother argued, "you're only 17. You're not even 18 yet and already you're moving in with this Edward who, I might add, that I have never met before and you have never mentioned in you e-mails." I sighed and ran a hand through my thick, soft curls.

"I would have told you sooner or later," I explained lamely. I think I heard someone laughing in the house when I said those words.

Renée's eyes wandered around the room.

"I must say that the doctor has a nice house," she said finally. I took that as a yes. I smiled brightly and gathered my mother into the lightest hug that I could think of, trying not to crush her. It was hard; I was only beginning to feel how Edward acted around me when I was human.

"Do you want a tour of the house?" I offered my parents.

"In a moment, Bella," Renée said. "I want to talk to you about something." She waited for a few moments before saying what she intended. "Are you . . . in an intimate relationship with the boy?" I saw the uncomfortable look on her face and it was so funny that, even though the question was supposed to be embarrassing on my part, I laughed.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said in between my laughter, "but the look on your face is so funny." I collected my self and finally answered her, "And no, I'm not in an intimate relationship with Edward." Renée looked satisfied with my answer and finally looked comfortable.

"I have to get back to the station," Charlie announced. "Will you come with me Renée?" She gave me a lingering look.

"I'll drive Mom back to the house, after the tour," I offered. Renée shot me a sad look.

"Phil is supposed to call me," she said, unsure. From the tone of her voice, I knew that I had won her over.

"Don't worry Char-Dad," I added hastily. "I'll drive her back." Charlie nodded at me and left. When the door slammed closed, Renée remarked, "The family is all beautiful and that Dr. Cullen doesn't seem old enough to be a doctor." I laughed, knowing how wrong she was. Probably by three centuries.

"I'll get Edward and we'll show you around the house," I promised her. I got up and walked half-way up the grand staircase.

"Edward!" I yelled out to the benefit of Renée. I was glad when it took him a few minutes to come down the stairs at a normal human pace. A pleasant smile was on his face, so I knew that he was listening all along.

"Can I show Mom around the house?" I asked him sweetly. I felt the pressure in my head lift. Edward nodded and turned toward Renée.

"If you'll follow me, ma'am," Edward said formally. I stifled my chuckle at his use of such an old word. I watched my mother as she got out of the couch. Her actions seemed so slow, as if she was moving in slow motion. I waited impatiently as she reached my side.

"Lead the way, Edward," Renée said politely.

So, for a good two hours, my mother spent talking to Edward and talking about me. Most of the comments she told him about where embarrassing, so I had to fake a blush or two. The only problem was when we reached to Edward's room.

I was surprised when I found a bed set up against the eastern wall, with comfortable looking pillows and beautiful light blue sheets. It was a four-poster, queen-sized bed with the bedding, pillowcases, and sheets were blue. The black leather couch was now set off close to his collections of CDs and was paired off with another wide, comfy-looking black couch, facing each other.

"Where are you sleeping Bella?" Renée asked me. I was stumped on that question when Edward answered for me.

"She's sleeping in this room," he said confidently, "with me." I winced at his bluntness and watched Renée carefully. She seemed a bit unsure, but amazingly, she didn't comment. Looking outside of the southern wall, I saw that it was dark.

"Maybe we should drive you back into town, Mom," I said to her.

"I'll drive her back," a voice called out from behind us. The three of us turned around to find Carlisle behind us with a smile. I heard my mother suck in a breath at the sight of Carlisle smiling and I bit down my smile. An arm snaked around my waist and I rested against the body. I smelled Edward's familiar scent and breathed in deeply. His smell intoxicated me and I was afraid that I might collapse in front of Renée. Edward's arm around tightened around my waist as his thumb drew circles on my hip, on top of the cloth that separated his skin from mine.

My mother gave me a long, side-ways glance, wondering if she should take the ride back. "I don't know. . ." she trailed off, uncertain.

"I believe that Edward and Bella have school tomorrow," Carlisle said pointedly. I bit my lip at the mention of school, but nodded anyway. Carlisle smiled and started to lead my mother down the stairs, asking questions about Phil, leaving me and Edward alone in his room. As soon as Renée left the room, I slumped against Edward in a loud sigh. Edward chuckled and held me up.

"I don't know how that went with your parents," he murmured against my ear, "but it must have been good." I rolled my eyes and pulled my feet under me.

"How did you get this bed in here quickly, anyway?" I asked him. A sly smile rested on his perfect lips and I knew that Edward would never tell me. He leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back. Edward suddenly swept me off my feet . . . literally. One moment I was standing, and the next thing I knew I was in his arms, bridal style. He set me down on the bed gently and helped me under the covers, my head against the pillows. I sighed softly as I felt the comfort of a bed underneath me and the soft fabric of the covers. Edward slid in next to me and gathered me into his arms.

I was lying on my side, with my back towards him. His arms slipped around my waist, pulling me to him. My back fit perfectly to the contours of his front. Edward's lips kissed the back of my neck, reminding me of the time he spent the night inside my room, in his arms. Charlie had barged in while Edward was in my room, making me pretend to be sleeping.

I breathed in his scent and rested against him, feeling twilight fall, wrapping me and Edward into its arms.

TBC

A/N: Bella had school tomorrow! See what happens to the school. Oh . . . reviews would be appreciated. Flames will be welcomed.


	4. Wasting My Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book or the characters!**

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys!**

**Thank you to:**

**Asquared91 - Thx 4 the review**

**twilightslove - Thx 4 the review**

**TwilightGal4EverMore - In my story, Bella gets changed when James bit her. So anything after James bit her never happened. That means that Bella never went to the hospital and Bella's mom never met Edward.**

**Lindsey - Thx 4 the review**

**midnight 1987 - Thx 4 the review**

**iamcool511 - Thz 4 the review**

**alialandra - Thx 4 the review**

**ForeverBitten - Thx 4 the review**

**alex - Thx 4 the review**

**Dk Lili - Thx 4 the review**

**LovingEveryMinuteOfTwilight - Thx 4 the review**

**Colo - Thx 4 the review**

**LovelyLadyJem - Thx 4 the review**

**a rose by any other name715. . . - Thx 4 the review**

**Chapter 4: Wasting My Time**

"We have to go, Alice!" I heard Edward yell up from the ground floor.

"We'll be down in a second!" Alice screamed back. She gave me another once over before nodding.

Alice and I were currently in her vast bathroom. She barged into Edward's room early dawn and dragged me out leaving behind a very irritated Edward. She then continued to herd a shirt-less Jasper out of her room and threw me in the bathroom. Alice had taken some outfits out of her closets and made me change into them before finally settling on one. Now, she was making me experiment with different shades of make-up and hair color. Alice had already made me change her hair color to raven colored with bright pink tips.

I was wearing a long-sleeved, black, long tunic that reached about two inches past mid-thigh. It had a V-neck neckline that was daring and something that I would have never worn. The tunic was slightly tight at the hips but flowed down loosely with tiny slits on both legs that reached mid-thigh for an easier time walking. I added a gold-chain belt that left a little of the chain hang down to where my tunic ended. Alice coupled that with black pantyhose and knee-high, black leather boots with three-inch heels.

My hair was a different matter. We both found out that black basically went with everything so we chose black as my base color. We argued for a bit before settling for dark red streaks. So in the end, my hair reached mid-back, black with dark red streaks and soft curls because Alice likes my hair curly. I wore simple eyeliner, some lavender eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss that never wears off or comes off thanks to a handy talent that I have. The colors only enhanced my paleness.

I grabbed my bag off the floor of the bathroom where Alice had dumped it after going into my room (at home with Charlie) early that mourning and fetching it for me. Alice opened the bathroom door for me and followed me out. We were walking at human speed, knowing that it would only annoy Edward more.

At last we arrived at the ground floor to see that Edward was heading up the stairs himself. I saw that he was wearing back jeans and a forest green turtleneck sweater. Edward stopped a stared up at me. He stared at me longer than necessary before rushing to stand beside me and placing an arm around my waist. Edward leaned down and placed his lips at the hollow point beneath my ear.

"You look lovely, Bella," he muttered against my skin. A shiver went through me as he lifted his lips away from my skin. The spot where his lips touched my skin burned. Esme came up to me holding a large glass of warm blood.

"Edward went out hunting for you," Esme explained. I nodded and took the glass away from her. I downed that quickly and was swept out the door by Edward. Alice followed us in way that would make any dancer melt.

Two cars were waiting for us outside. Rosalie's car had the back doors open that showed Jasper inside. Alice bounced forward to the car ahead of us and got inside the car, shutting the door behind her. The other car was Edward's sliver Volvo. The engine was left on and the driver's door was open. He led me to the passenger door and opened the door for me. I slipped in with a thanking smile, which he returned with that dazzling smile of his.

Edward closed the door behind me and a short moment later, slipped into the driver's seat next to me. I turned to him with the smile still on my face. He leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss before pulling away and driving the car to school. The few minutes were filled with silence, but not the uncomfortable one. This silence, to me, loved because while he was driving, Edward held my hand and looked my way every few seconds.

The ride in the car was too short and we soon found ourselves inside the student parking lot, in a parking spot. Rosalie parked her car next to ours and got out of the car. She stood there for a minute waiting for everyone else to come out. Strangely enough, no one came out, but Rosalie jumped back into the driver's seat and closed the door. I looked over only to find my vision blocked by the tinted windows. Beside me, I heard Edward growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, "Is something wrong with Alice? Is she getting another vision?" I saw Edward's jaw clench in control, which I believe was the sign to get out of the car. However, it seemed that Edward had a different idea. A cold hand shot out and locked on my wrist. He pulled me with enough force to make me lose my balance and fall back to the seat.

"What --?!" That was all I could sputter before his lips came crashing down unto mine. I mentally knew that if he had tried to do this while I was still human, my jaw would've broken. My train of thoughts came to a screeching halt and my lip moved with his. Edward's brutal kiss turned to a soft gentle kiss as he realized the amount of strength he was using. A hand crept up my to my neck, making me press closer to him. My lips parted and he just deepened the kiss when we heard a very loud rap on the passenger side window.

I pulled away from Edward, making him gentle his kiss, and making me wish the person to hell. I turned away from him to find Mike looking at us with an almost hatred filled face. I looked at the person next to and saw the Jessica was staring at us with eyes that would pop out of their sockets.

I bit my lip lightly and saw that Mike's eyes were drawn right there. Beside me, I heard Edward growl and was surprised when Mike's eyes flew up to look beside me.

"Is there something you need?" Edward growled behind me. I turned quickly and shot him a look.

"Um . . . the bell's about to ring," Jessica said, shocked. I smiled at her, grateful for her to interrupt the staring match happening between the two boys. Surprisingly, I saw her blush and look away.

"Thanks Jess," I said brightly. I grabbed my bag off from the floor. Mike moved away from car and slowly made his way toward class. I saw him turn back a few times before I got out of the car myself and shut the door behind me. I heard a gasp behind me and found Tyler staring at me. I quickly looked down, but found that everything were it was suppose to be. I stared back at Tyler and saw that he was looking at me with shock and confusion. _This is going to be like the first day of school again, I thought._ A slight pressure in the back of my head confirmed that Edward had caught my last remark. I grinned evilly and took off running to my next class. At human speed of course

Behind me, I heard Edward mutter something about 'high-maintenance women.' My grin softened to a smile as I stopped outside my first period classroom door. I faintly heard Edward say, "I'll save you a seat at lunch, Bella." I then felt a pressure at the back of my head, feeling a warm glove of comfort and safety in the pressure.

When I opened the classroom door, the first thing I smelled was _blood,_ _so much blood._ I flinched at the smell. It wasn't revolting, exactly. The smell made me hungry, I'll admit that, but the thirst wasn't strong, more like an empty hole in what-used-to-be my stomach. I reached up with a hand and tucked an invisible strand of hair behind my ear. I stepped in the classroom and heard the door snap shut behind me. As soon as the door snapped shut, all eyes turned toward me. Mr. Mason was in front of the room, sending me a message that I was late, but even he turned around at the sound of the door. I shuffled to my seat, my head held high even though all eyes were on me. I slid into my seat and looked around. Everyone still had their attention on me. I rolled my eyes and stared at them one by one until they all turned away. I shook my head and turned my head toward the front of the room.

At the end of class, I packed up my books at human pace and sighed in frustration. I never thought that humans were this slow, that _I_ was this slow. I finished packing, got up, and slung my bag over a shoulder. I headed for the door to see Mike and Eric waiting for me at the door. The two stared at me, watching my every move. I smiled at them as I passed by and opened the door myself. I took a deep breath of the fresh air that wiped out the scent of human blood only to find myself breathing in a most delicious scent. I turned quickly to find Edward leaning against the wall of the building, looking god-like than ever. My eyes raked over his body slowly before realizing what I was doing. I blinked quickly and mentally shook myself. Is this how every new vampire felt? Is this normal?

Apparently it was since Edward walked closer to me with his famous crooked smile. Amusement and humor danced in his eyes as he raised an eyebrow.

"Were you just checking me out?" he said in a disbelieving voice that was heavily thick with acting that I barely held myself in check from slapping him. I felt more than saw people staring at us. By the amused look in Edward's eyes, I guess that I'm right. He draped an arm across my shoulders and led me away from the prying eyes of public high school, leaving Mike and Eric in our dust.

It went on like that for the whole day through. Edward would show up after class and make a scene out of _everything._ He even made a scene of how I carried my _books._ He's an idiot, but hey, he's the person I have to spend eternity with so I might as well get used to it. Edward seemed so carefree that I didn't want to ruin it. It's so rare to find him like this and I wish that he would stay like this forever. The only surprise was, yeah you guessed it, **_lunch_**.

Edward met me outside of class and walked me to the cafeteria with an arm around my waist. Students passed by us with shock clearly written all over their face. I allowed myself a small smile and looked down. He pushed opened the cafeteria doors for me and my nose was hit with many different smells. The first one I recognized was blood that was obvious. The rest was the lunch mystery stuff. A strong hand rested on my shoulder, comforting me. I looked up and found myself lost in those golden eyes.

On impulse, I stood on my toes and captured his lips in a soft kiss. He responded back pretty quickly and before we knew it, someone was clearing their throat loudly. I broke away to find myself looking in another pair of golden eyes, but they were filled with amusement. Alice was standing right in front of us with a smirk that looked out of place on her pixy-like face.

"Everyone's staring," she sang softly. I moved my head a bit to look around her and saw that everyone was staring at us and the cafeteria was dead quiet. I moved back and gave Alice a sheepish smile.

"Come on," Alice said urgently. She started walking and we followed her without a thought. Less than a second later, the doors flew open revealing Emmett and Rosalie. I quickly understood why she made us move quickly. Imagine the students reaction when they found my and Edward's body imprint on the door and not a scratch on us.

Alice led us to the family's table and sat down in front of Jasper. I saw that there were new seat assignments. Alice sat in front of Jasper and Rosalie settled on her left. Emmett sat in front of Rosalie. Edward steered me to Alice's right, pulled out the chair for me, and sat me down. He then left the table, going to the lunch line.

"I thought it was Emmett's turn to buy lunch," Alice wondered out loud. She looked pointedly at Emmett. He raised his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Edward went first," he said in defeat. Alice rolled her eyes. She placed elbows on the table and leaned on them lightly. I turned around in my seat to look at Edward on line. I followed his moments as he moved with the line. Suddenly his head turned and looked straight at me. I blinked and saw that his eyes weren't focused on me, but on the person sitting next to me. I turned and found Alice gripping the table, her nails starching the table.

I grabbed her hands and tried lifting them, making sure that she doesn't break the table to draw unnecessary attention to the family. Alice grabbed my hands with a tight grip. Jasper shot up straight but was pulled back down by Emmett. Emmett whispered n his ear about "making a scene" and "giving us away in a flash."

By now, the cafeteria was loud and people were talking. I heard a pair of footsteps and instinctively stiffened. I learned to be on guard while dating Edward and being with his family. Alice's grip on my hands had loosened and she turned to me with an eyebrow raised. I looked back at her, puzzled by her reaction. A moment ago, she had been gripping my hand like a life line and now she gave me a look of disbelief and . . . _a hint of amusement?!_

Edward slipped into the seat in front of me and smirked smugly. Alice shot him a look and he looked up just in time to catch it. His smirk grew and Alice shook her head.

"What's going on?" I asked them, curiously.

"You'll see," Edward replied cryptically. I huffed and the footsteps suddenly stopped. Someone cleared their throat loudly and I turned around to see Lauren and Mike. Lauren looked confident, her head held high, but I saw deep in her eyes fear. I also smelled fear off of her, her pulse pumping. Mike looked at me and I saw pleasure in his eyes, an undeniable look of lust that couldn't be masked. Behind me, I heard the tell-tale growl coming from Edward.

"Hi Mike, Lauren," I said in a fake cheery voice. Inside, I felt like tearing them apart, especially Lauren.

"Can we talk to you Bella?" Mike asked. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say it in front of my family," I said, giving them a shock, "I have nothing to hide."

"Can we talk to you, alone?" Lauren asked through clenched teeth. I knew that I was irritating her to death so I gave in just for the sake of it. I sighed, giving it a dramatic effect.

"Okay," I said, "Let's go outside where it's less noisy." I got up slowly, taking my time. I walked around them and headed for the door. Once outside, I leaned against the wall, one foot on the ground, the other against the wall. I folded my arms across my chest and waited for them to start. I was surprised to see Jessica come out a few seconds later. She stood with the other two looking at me with an almost disguised amazed look.

"We've noticed that you changed," Jessica started, giving my clothes a pointed look. "And we're worried." I looked at the ground with a faint smile playing on my lips. When I looked up again, a gentle smile was placed on my lips. I heard small gasps from all of them.

"I thank you for your concern," I said gently, "but this is me. I'm still Bella, but this is the real me. After all, I'm just following Lauren's advice." I couldn't help but add that.

Mike's eyes widened. "What advice was that?" he asked curiously. My eyes widened in fake surprise, hoping that my acting had improved from the last time.

"Why, Mike," I said in a shocked voice, "you were there. Remember when Lauren suggested that I sit with the Cullens? Well, now I'm sitting with them." My eyes hardened and the smile slipped off my face.

"If I ever hear you say a word against my family," I said lowly, "You'll regret it. And if you can't accept me for who I am now, then don't bother to be my friend. Don't waste my time." I pushed off the wall and headed back into the cafeteria.

TBC

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving guys! This is my present to you and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was caught up in school since I'm graduating this year so . . . sorry again! Happy Thanksgiving and please review to make my Thanksgiving!


	5. Something Like That

1**A/N: Okay guys, here's the deal:**

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in such a long time, but final exams are flying out of nowhere. Plus, there's always the inevitable writer's block. You all know how that feels like. Anyway, I'll be updating TWICE today. Thank you to all of my faithful readers and reviews, you guys give me inspiration and the fuel to keep on writing. I feel that you guys are so underappreciated. **

**

* * *

Thank you to:**

**midnight 1987**

**1stepbehind29** – hmm . . . I don't know about the Edward POV in it, but I'll think about it.

**EternalTwilight24** – whoops, guess my update is later than usual . . . (mutters –"stupid writer's block)

**lovehate relashionship –** 'TBC' mean "to be continued"

**foreverinlove17**

Jixian

**trulyfearless17**

**BlueSea14**

Katie

**Katchelle87**

**the person you'll love to hate**

**GoodyGoody23**

**The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl**

**wolf.gren –** I know what you're saying. I completely understand because if there's no hardship, it wouldn't be a story. So don't worry. I like to write the hardships in when readers least expect it. Like 'the calm before the storm'. About the Bella and humans thing, I just kinda like to throw the characters around and make readers seem like they fit in before a bomb drops on them or something.

**Asquared91**

**mike tike tofu - **I wouldn't call Bella 'bitchy', but I feel like it's long over do that she stood them up. It's like she bottles up everything until she finally snaps.

**iamcool511 – **the shirtless Jasper scene was too good a line to miss, anyway I know everybody enjoys that scene.

**rustywindowpane - **thank you!

* * *

Chapter 5: Something Like That

"Finally!" I exclaimed while snuggling deeper into his embrace. "No school and a day to myself."

"I don't think that you'll have a day to yourself," Edward said with a chuckle. "Alice is planning to bring you on a shopping trip with Rosalie."

I groaned, not bothering to conceal the thoughts of Alice torturing me with endless amounts of clothes. Edward chuckled again and kissed my neck softly with his glass-smooth lips.

I was currently having a "sleep over" with Alice, but what I was really doing was lying down with Edward on his comfy couch. I heard footsteps from the hall and stifled my groan as I recognized the footsteps.

"I know he told you, Bella," Alice said matter-of-fact. "Get up, get dressed, and get out because we're going shopping."

I stayed quiet, thinking of all the ways I could escape.

"I'll run after you and drag you back kicking and screaming," she threatened me from the other side of the door.

I winced and untangled myself from Edward. He pulled me back down for a short but sweet kiss before surrendering me to Alice's wrath. I stood there for a minute, looking down at him.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him curious and annoyed at the same time.

He smiled that crooked smile of his at the tone of my voice. "I believe that Jasper and Emmett are with for my company and later tonight is . . . "

Edward trailed off, lost in thought. He cooked his head to the side as if he's listening to something. A short moment later I heard Alice's laugh and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Don't ruin the surprise!" Alice chirped.

I looked at him suspiciously, "You know I don't like surprises." I walked to the door and opened it to find Alice looking at my clothes.

"You looked rumpled up," she noted.

I sighed and patted at my blouse, skirt, and hair with my powers to straighten everything. I also changed my hair to straight and raven colored.

"Let's go!" she said happily. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me out and into the hall with her.

"Help me," I said weakly. I heard Edward's laughter behind me.

Alice pulled me down the hall at human pace be cause I was trying to walk the other way. Unfortunately, I haven't been completely comfortable with my new found talents and therefore haven't been using my abilities that much (except for the power, _that_ I really love).

A thought suddenly hit me and I dug in my heels. Alice jerked back to me and turned around to see me frowning.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. "We're losing prime time for shopping."

I snorted. "I thought vampires had all the time in the world. I'm just worried by my . . . control," I whispered the last word.

"You survived a week of school," she said calmly. "I think you can survive the mall."

I was about to say something else when Alice's face smoothed into a glass-like state and closed her eyes. She smirked at me. I lost my footing and she took the chance to drag me down the stairs at vampire speed.

Rosalie was sitting out front in her BMW, waiting for us with the engine on. Alice rode shotgun and I slipped into the back seat.

"Where're we going?" I asked them once we set out onto the highway.

"Seattle," Rosalie answered shortly.

"Umm . . . I forgot my money," I said hesitantly.

Alice laughed. "You're a part of the family Bella! There's no reason for you to worry about money anymore. Soon you'll get a credit card and an ATM card to your own account which Edward made for you a couple of weeks ago."

"What?!" I exclaimed loudly.

Rosalie snorted. "Edward wants you to go to college after senior year, but I guess your present situation is a bump in the road."

"Anyway," Alice said loudly, "You'll need a new car, a cell phone, and a room in the house."

She looked at me slyly. "Or maybe you'll want to move in with Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't need all those things, really Alice. I like my truck."

"You're truck can't go above 50 miles per hours before it starts stuttering," Rosalie said distastefully. "Besides, I never heard of a vampire that doesn't like speed." beside her, Alice nodded.

I folded my arms over my chest and pouted the whole way there.

We parked in the parking lot in front of the mall and got out. As soon as we walked through the doors, _everybody_ started staring. And I mean, _**everybody**_.

Alice linked arms with me and Rosalie. She whispered lowly so only us two would hear. "Why don't we give them a show?"

I looked at her and saw that her light butterscotch sparkling with excitement. Rosalie and I laughed and the three of us got even more attention.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me to this French store. Rosalie took my size and height while Alice plucked things off the racks and shelves. The two then shoved me into a dressing room and me try on all of the clothes.

At the end of the day, around 7 p.m., I had 12 large bags, Alice had 9, and Rosalie had 15 bags. We shoved most of them into the trunk, but a few had to sit in the backseats with me. The ride back was short, but fun. A comforting buzz filled the car as I listened to Alice and Rosalie talked and sometimes Alice would ask me for my opinion.

We arrived at the house a quarter to eight. The lights were on in most of the room and I heard a faint noise of feet shuffling around. We all got out of the car and Rosalie looked at us with a small smile.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said in a slightly loud voice.

I heard a pair of feet stop moving for a second and the light, fast tapping of someone running at high speed. The front door opened and Emmett ran toward us until stopping right in front of Rosalie with a puppy-love face.

"Can you bring these bags inside please, darling?" she asked him sweetly. He nodded absentmindedly, just staring at her.

He nodded mechanically and started taking the bags inside. I made a mad dash for the house and up the stairs before I started laughing. I was still giggling when I arrived in front of Edward's bedroom door. I was about to open it when a hand grabbed mine and stopped me. I turned around, alarmed, only to find Esme smiling gently at me. Alice appeared a short moment later.

"Is this the surprise?" I asked cautiously.

Alice smiled brightly, making her look more pixie-like than ever. "Yes, it is. Now it's time for you to get dressed." She grabbed my elbow after Esme let go of my hand and dragged me to her room.

"This is going to be easy thanks to your talent," she stated. "Now, let's start with the hair."

It took us around 30 minutes to finally decide on a hair do. My hair was now black , softly curled, and flowed down to the middle of my back. Alice sprayed some kind of sparkling hair spray that made my hair shimmer.

"Now the make up," Alice said once she was satisfied with my hair.

I ended up with light blue eyeshadow, long dark lashes, and pale, pink lips.

Alice stepped back and smiled at me. She tossed me a blue dress and shoved me into her bathroom.

"Put on the dress then come out here so we can see it, Bella," Alice told me from the other said of the door. I stepped out of my old clothes and stepped into the blue dress. It was a beautiful blue with a French tag. (A/N: it's the same dress as the one at the end of _Twilight_.)

I opened the door to find Alice holding a pair of high heeled shoes with laces that look like death traps. I immediately backed away from her.

"Umm, Alice? I don't think I can wear those shoes," I said quickly. My human past was kicking in. Alice rolled her eyes, grabbed my elbow, and sat me down on the bed.

"You'll be fine, Bella," she said excitedly. She quickly laced up my shoe and it wasn't until she was done did I noticed what she was wearing. It was black and showed triangles of her pale skin. (A/N: same dress in _Twilight_)

"Where am I going?" I asked her, with an eyebrow raised.

Alice looked at me in disbelief. "You still don't know where we're going?"

I shook my head. "Am I suppose to know?"

"Bella, sometimes you can miss the most obvious thing, even if it hits you in the face."

I frowned and stood up from the bed. A rustling of cloth, brought my attention to the door. It opened to reveal Rosalie in a beautiful red dress, dipping low in the front and back. (A/N: do I need to say it again? Fine then, it's the same dress from the original book, _Twilight_)

My heart dropped at the sight of her beauty in all its glory. Can I ever compare to her?

Besides me, Alice froze for a short moment before running to the door and bracing herself against it. A short moment later, I heard a short series of loud knocks against the door.

"Alice, let me in!" Edward bellowed from the other side of the door.

"I can't let you do that, Edward," Alice said worriedly. She motioned for Rosalie to check me and to make sure that everything was perfect. Rosalie gave me a quick once over and nodded her approval.

"Alice, move or I'll break the door," Edward threatened. She looked at me herself before opening the door with a flourish.

"Hi Edward!" Alice said perkily. "I didn't know you were there!"

Edward spared her a dark look before taking me by the hand and dragging me out into the hall. Once the door behind us slammed close (Alice was kinda mad), Edward's arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled me in close.

"You don't have to worry about anything," he whispered softly in my ear. "You are far more beautiful, inside and out. You are my life."

I recognized the last words as the words he said yo me on our first day in the meadow. We confessed our love to each other that day. My heart (or what was left of it) melted like ice on a hot summer day. He released me then, and his eyes widened as he finally looked at what I was wearing. Edward looked at me up and down three times. The last time he took his time at looking at me from head to toe. I felt uncomfortable under his seductive gaze.

It was then, I noticed what he was wearing. A simple black tux with a black bow tie. A deep sapphire handkerchief was tucked into the pocket on his left to match my dress. He looked so god-like that I felt my breath catch. He should wear black more often. It really brought out his handsomeness.

"I'm glad you approve," he said, his voice low and felt like silk going through me.

Edward led me down the flight of stairs and out the door. Outside a sleek, black limo was waiting for us. I looked at Edward, questioningly.

"Only the best for you," was the only thing he said. Edward opened the back door for me and helped me in. Once I was in, he slid in next to and closed the door behind me.

"Are we going to a party?" I asked him.

Edward looked at me slyly.

"Something like that."

**TBC **

**Please Review!!!**


	6. Let's Party! Or Not

**My second update:**

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Party!!! . . . Or Maybe Not

"Can you tell me we're going?" I asked Edward as we sped toward our destination. "A hint maybe?"

He looked at me, amusement deep in his eyes. "It's a secret." I groaned but changed the subject.

"I don't want to stay there too long," I said, pouting, "I mean, look at these shoes, They're death traps to people like me."

He laughed, but looked at my leg far longer than was appropriate. "Hmm . . . remind me to thank Alice later."

I looked out the window embarrassed for the moment. I saw one of the school buildings that belonged to Forks High, and frowned. "Why are we going to the school? I there something special going on?

Something kept nagging me in the back of my mind. There was something I should know, but I just can't figure it out.

Then, it hit me like a train. Prom! I should've remembered. Everyone was talking about it, even the teachers! Edward chuckled, reading my thoughts.

"You're taking me to Prom," I stated flatly. My voice was dead and unfeeling.

Edward looked at me as the limo pulled into the school parking lot. "I wanted you experience everything."

I looked at him with soft eyes. We met in a soft kiss and pulled away before we could start anything. I took a deep breath and filled my lungs with his sweet scent. He captured my lips in another kiss before pulling away and getting out of the car. Edward turned back and offered a hand to help me out of the car. I took his hand in mine and he gasped it encouragingly. I got out slowly, dreading to be here for Prom.

"Come on Bella," Edward said.

I shook my head, "I don't want to dance and I don't know how."

"But I do," he said with a smile.

I bit my lip, but gripped his hand harder. I dragged my feet a little bit, trying to stall for time.

"Bella," he said exasperated. "Please, try to enjoy yourself tonight. I promise that I won't let you go for a second." I thought about that for a minute before following him willingly.

Edward brought out tickets and we walked in to find, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett dancing rather elegantly that did not match the music of this time. The rest of the school stood on the side and watched the elegant couples on the dance floor. Edward led me right to the center and let me go to only face him. He bowed elegantly in front of me and I smiled. I curtsied in response to his own game.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me with a dazzling smile on his handsome face.

He held out a hand in between u s. I took his hand with a small smile. Edward placed a hand on my waist and the other held my hand. My free hand rested upon his shoulder and he slowly taught me how to dance.

In no time at all, he had me dancing just as beautiful and fluidly as the rest of his - I mean our - family. My smile grew as I slowly fell into a grace that I never had when I was human. His crooked smile melted me. Almost as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. In its place was a frown and his eyes narrowed. He stopped dancing with me. I followed his gaze to find a young male standing there. With a hard look on his face, the guy made a "follow me" gesture. He then walked out thorough the side door.

"Alice?" Edward asked coolly. She appeared by his side instantly.

"We all have to go," she said calmly. "They also brought Carlisle and Esme." I looked behind her to find Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, all of them looking tense.

"What's going on?" I asked, bewildered by the change in their attitudes. Edward's arm around my waist tightened.

"Let's go," Edward said in a hard voice. He pulled me along and out the side door. What I saw in front of me made me gasp softly.

On my left, the young man stood in front of two other guys behind him. One guy was shaking so hard, I thought he was going to have a seizure. Carlisle and Esme stood on my right with an expressionless face.

Edward swept me off to the right and stood behind Carlisle and Esme, but stood in front of me, in a protective stance. A low growl was building up inside his chest. I peaked around his body to see the guy from the gym step forward.

"You have broken the treaty," he said in a cold, but calm, voice.

"We have broken no treaty,' Carlisle said. "We did not bite anyone."

"Then why does she stand with you?" he pointed at Edward, but we all knew he was pointing at me. Edward's growl became more pronounced.

"Bella was bitten when she fled to Phoenix a couple of weeks ago. A vampire was hunting her. He got to Bella, and we were not there in time. We did not want her to die, so we allowed the venom to spread in her body," Carlisle explained.

"How do we know that she will not hunt humans?" a voice said.

"She is immune to the smell of blood. Even animal blood," Esme spoke. "Bella will not harm anyone."

The leader of the group blanked out for a moment before regaining his composure. He nodded his head.

"I find that you have not broken the treaty," he said calmly. "However, the treaty applies to her, too if you choose to take her into your coven. Here are the conditions: she may not enter our land. She cannot bite any human here in Forks or hunt anything down in La Push. In return, she will be able to hunt any animal and dispose of her kill cleanly," he looked at me coolly. "Do you agree to these terms?"

I stepped in front of Edward despite his growls getting louder by the minute.

"I accept," I said loudly and as clearly as I can.

The guy nodded and left first, the other guys following soon after. Once the group left, I looked at the Cullens and asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Maybe we should go home before we explain anything," Alice said seriously.

Carlisle glanced at her before nodding his agreement. "Yes, I agree with Alice."

We walked around the school and back to parking lot. Carlisle and Esme got into their black Mercedes. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice got into Rosalie's BMW, while Edward and I got into the limo.

Edward's face was tight, his eyes a coal black. I took his hand and drew tiny circles on the back of his hand, trying to calm him down.

We arrived at the mansion before I knew it. Edward silently opened the door for me and helped me get out. As soon as we did, the limo left, leaving us in front of the beautiful house, with everyone inside waiting for us. I dared to look at him and saw that he was looking at me. We stared at each other, drinking each other and the sounds of the night around us in.

He stared at me for a long time, capturing my eyes with his. I felt a familiar flush on my cheeks as the time stretched on. He raised a hand to my cheek, softly caressing my face.

"I never thought that I would ever see you blush again," he said quietly. Edward leaned forward to brush his lips against mine, the same way he kissed me when I was human. He pulled away a short moment later, his eyes a golden yellow. My own eyes searched his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly. Edward looked at me with a gaze so tender and full of love, I felt myself melt into a puddle at his feet again.

"Everyone's waiting for us," his sweet breath on my face.

My eyes fluttered a bit and I saw a ghost of a smile on his lips. I pulled away from him, only to find his hand holding mine. Edward walked me to the door before opening it for me. He came in after me and led me to the living room where everyone sat in silence.

Edward let me to a love seat and sat down before pulling me onto his lap, where I sat comfortably.

"How well do you know vampire legends, Bella?" Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head and answered, "Not that much."

"We only have one enemy," Edward said carefully.

"Exactly," Carlisle agreed. "They live out as regular humans. However, they do heal fairly quickly. They're faster than us when they change because they are made to hunt and kill us."

I flinched. "Well, who are they?"

"Werewolves," Edward answered coldly. "They live to kill us, those filthy dogs."

I froze. "Are you kidding me? I thought that"s just a myth. You know, a story to scare little children when they go out camping or something."

"Is anything a myth anymore, Bella?" Jasper asked me. "You thought that vampires didn't exist, yet here you are, a vampire."

I snorted. "Vampires, I believe because I'm one of you. Werewolves, I'm not so sure. I mean, the next thing you'll say to me is that witches exist, too."

There was a very deep silence after my last sentence. I saw the looks everybody was throwing at each other and at me. My heart sank.

"You're kidding me, right?" I said in a flat tone. "Witches are real, too?" Rosalie, surprisingly, was the to answer me.

"There is only one coven of witches that we know of," she stated. 'There could be many more, but we don't know, and this coven is the largest out there. What we do know is the coven is made out of women only. Apparently, men can't use magic because they're not strong enough to control it."

"So are you going to tell me that unicorns exist, too?" I asked and raised my eyebrow. The family laughed.

"No, Bella," Esme answered. "We know for sure that they don't exist."

"I don't know about that," Edward said with a frown. "WE exist, so do werewolves and witches. Maybe the witches conjure them up with magic."

There was a small silence before I decided to break it, something bothering me.

"Okay," I said strongly, " so werewolves exist to hunt us. But what about the witches. Where do their allegiance lie?"

"We don't know," Emmett answered. "However, we believe that they are in the middle because many witches take vampires and werewolves as husbands and mates."

"What about their life span?" I asked, curious.

"We're immortal."

**TBC**

**Please review!!!**


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight Series. (Wish I did….who wouldn't?)**

**A/N: I have no excuse. It's almost been a year since my last chapter. I've been procrastinating and I had major writer's block. Big thanks to my friends who pulled me out of my funk. Love you all so much. Anyway, thanks for all of you people out there who are still reading this, love every single one of you.**

**Thanks to:**

pam was sam

**GoodyGoody23**

**ShinyEdwardOwner**

**avidswimmer**

**Dark Saturn102**

**BookQn**

**Thx soo much for all the reviews! And now on with the story!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

All of us turned out around to find a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She wore simple clothing: jeans, shirt, and a jacket, nothing that would make her suspicious. The only thing that caught my eye was her necklace. It seemed to shine with great intensity. The necklace was a large tear-shaped, a royal purple stone on a gold chain. The stone seemed to pulse with hidden energy. The woman herself oozed power and grace. Her eyes scanned around the house before settling on the family, sitting on the couch, than finally looking at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said brightly, "we finally meet."

I looked at her, confused. "Do I know you?"

"Crystal Samantha Kay," she introduced herself. "The—'

"Leader and founder of the Balance," Carlisle whispered.

Crystal tilted her head in acknowledgment of the title.

"It is an honor to meet you," Carlisle said. He quickly stood up and offered his hand. She took it and shook his hand with a firm grip.

"I am here for Isabella and Alice," Crystal announced. "My coven has an interest in them."

Everyone in the room stiffened at her announcement. Crystal noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Do not worry, my coven is not like your vampire coven, the one in Italy," she said. "You may refuse, but I would ask you to think about it before you do. My coven would like you visit us for a week, if you'd like to go that is. You may go home after the week is over, no threats to your life."

It looked like a good deal to me. Crystal seemed to be trustworthy and truthful. She didn't look like a woman that would turn on us.

"What about Charlie?" I asked aloud. "What are we going to tell him?"

Crystal frowned, "Does he not know that his daughter is a vampire?"

I shook my head. She sighed heavily.

"What is so special about Bella and Alice?" Esme asked curiously.

"This will take a long time to explain," Crystal answered, still frowning. "I better sit down. You all should get comfortable because we'll be here for a while."

Her eyes scanned the couches that we sat on. There were no seats available. If Emmett had been a little smaller, she might have been able to sit on the three-seat couch that he and Rosalie were sitting on. Crystal looked around her before sitting on thin air, like a puppet cut off from its strings.

My eyes widened. "Am I going to be able to do _that_?"

"Maybe with practice," Crystal laughed. She turned to address Alice.

"We've known about you for a while now, even before you were turned. A sister of mine, a girl from the coven, was trained as a nurse, and was sent to watch over you. She had seen you with the gift of visions and sought out to bring you to the coven. My sister also had the gift of visions, so as soon as she arrived to watch over you, she had a vision of you turning into a vampire. The vision was so clear, so she knew that you had already been turned before she could save you.

"She watched over you, Alice, and eased your pain a bit. She continued to watch over you for the next few years, until you found Jasper and the Cullens. She was supposed to contact us as soon as you reached the family," Crystal's eyes filled with unimaginable sadness and she seemed to see right through Alice.

"She never had the chance to. A coven of vampires had found her, a coven of three. She had never been good with magic except with her visions. Melissa never stood a chance," her voice grew quiet and pain laced. "A pack of wolves had been following the vampires, and attacked as soon as they saw her being grabbed. Melissa was caught in the middle."

Her eyes focused back on Alice. "You were the last one to be protected by her. We searched for you, and found you happy here, with Jasper. So we decided to continue to watch over you, for Melissa would have been your big sister if you had been brought into the coven before her death. We – I – didn't want to bring you into the coven because your spirit reminds me so much of Melissa's."

Crystal's eyes shifted to me. "You, on the other hand Bella, with you we have a deep interest in you," she paused. "So in the end, the coven has voted to bring you both into the coven. That is, if you wish to come."

I bit my lip. I really wanted to go, this whole thing interested me. I wasn't sure that my family wanted to go.

Carlisle looked around the family. Alice was looking intently at the floor, but when Carlisle's eyes focused on her, she lifted her head as if her name was called. Alice's eyes flickered to Crystal, who had closed her eyes, before looking back at Carlisle and nodded once. Carlisle looked at me and Edward. I nodded enthusiastically and Edward chuckled lowly at my excitement. He tilted his head slightly, agreeing with me.

Carlisle looked at Edward intensely. I felt Edward stiffened before relaxing and shook his head.

"Have you reached a decision?" Crystal asked, opening her eyes.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes we have. We would be honored to visit your coven."

Rosaline frowned. "I suppose I should get packing."

Crystal shook her head, "No need to. I'll just transport everything here to the island. I'll make a copy of the house to stay here. Don't worry about anything; I'll leave everything the way it is. The only thing you'll have to worry about is having double of everything, one copy on the island, and the original here in Forks."

Everyone's jaw loosened. "You can do that?" Esme asked, stunned.

"It takes a lot of practice," Crystal answered, "that's all. Alice and Bella will learn to do it, too."

She stared around the house for a long moment; once in a while she would nod and mutter something.

"All right," she said finally, switching her gaze to us. "Is everyone ready?"

Carlisle looked at each one of us carefully, moving onto another person when we nodded. "Yes, we are ready."

She hesitated. "I must warn you," she said slowly, "Our island contains … werewolves."

Carlisle looked at her curiously. "I have heard that in your coven, vampires and werewolves live in harmony. How is that possible?"

"My coven has been taking vampires and werewolves as lovers and sometimes even as husbands. The two races have learned to live in harmony or they're kicked off the island. They have learned much about each other once they opened up to each other." She smiled, "Of course, it helps that their scents are … neutralized once they are our land."

"Very convenient," Rosaline commented. Crystal smiled in agreement.

She then raised a hand to her necklace, touching it lightly. It began to pulse softly at her touch. We watched her closely, thinking that she'll do something extravagant, but all she did was stand there and breathe in deeply.

I tore my eyes off her to look around the house and gasped at what I saw. My noise shook the family and they turned to look at me, but all I could do was gesture wildly at the house. They frowned and began looking at the house.

The house seemed blurred and fuzzy. Everything in the house was the same way. It was like a dream world, where you could make out the shape and color, but it would disappear as soon as you touched it.

I looked at Crystal again, to find her eyes brows furrowed to the center. My vampire vision saw that sheen of sweat coated her forehead.

A short moment later, her face cleared and the house around us came into focus. The light outside the house was different, a little lighter than before. It grew unbelievably cold for a moment, before rising rapidly, making the air around us humid and hot.

"Welcome to the Balance," Crystal said, opening her eyes, "located on an island near Hawaii."

"Can't a human just arrive on the island?" Esme asked amazed.

"No, this island is not on any map and is protected with coven magic," she answered.

"Guys! Look outside!" Alice exclaimed form the living room window on the side.

I rushed to her side only to gasp aloud again in the last 10 minute since meeting Crystal. The sky was clear and beautiful, showing a full moon high in the sky. Stars twinkled merrily down at us. The moon and stars reflected beautifully off the ocean water, which was still and calm. Dark colored sand completed the picture, giving the view an unearthly feel.

"It's beautiful," I said softly. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love," he whispered in my ear. I smiled gently at his words and sighed happily, relaxing against his body.

"Did I forget to mention that your house will have an ocean view?" Crystal said innocently.

Someone knocked on the door of the front of the house. The person knocked in quick secessions, making a beat. I smiled as the person outside began to hum. Carlisle stood up, with Esme right behind him, to answer the door. The rest of the family followed and stood behind Esme, waiting curiously to find out to who was knocking on our door.

Carlisle opened the door to reveal a young woman with her hand raised to knock again. A man stood beside her, and stopped her hand before she hit Carlisle.

The woman smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Carlisle smiled, "No need to apologize, no harm was done."

The man beside her introduced himself, "My name's Nathaniel, Nathan for short. This," he gestured to the woman beside him, "is Tori. We saw your house land so you must be the Cullens."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes we are. This is my wife, Esme," he moved aside so the couple could see Esme and us, "and those kids behind her are our kids."

I stared at the both of them. Torus had blond hair, blue eyes, and had a tan that made her seem like she was glowing. On her neck, she wore a sliver chain that had a precious stone of clear, light blue.

Nathan was the complete opposite. He was pale, so pale that he looked sickly. He had an open smile on his face and seemed easy going. He had light brown hair and dark blond highlights that the sun on the island had teased out of his hair. He stood at about 6'4, towering over Tori who had to be 5'2 because she was even shorter than me. Nathan looked familiar to me and my memory kept dancing away.

I stared at them because of their eyes. Tori's was a stormy dark blue while Nathan's was a mix of amber and red.

"Please come in," Esme said from beside Carlisle. She moved aside so they could enter.

Tori and Nathan first noticed that Crystal was in side the house. They placed a hand over their heart and bowed, straightening up a short moment later. When they straightened up, Nathan's eyes began look at our faces. He moved form Edward to me and stopped suddenly, his eyes wide opened wide in shock.

"Izzie? Is that you?" he whispered, still looking at me.

A light bulb went off in my head. I gasped at why he looked so familiar.

"Big Brother?!" I exclaimed in shock.

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get it up here. I have the next chapter written out already so expect the next chapter by next week. **


	8. Meet My

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Twilight series…. (Wish I did though, who wouldn't?)**

**A/N: Jeez, you guys rock! I love you guys so much right now. You guys are my inspiration. Your comments mean so much to me, you guys have no idea. However, I have so many people putting me and the story on their "Alert" lists and not half as much reviews. Please REVIEW, I love reading your comments and I get inspiration off of them. **

**LOTS OF LUV TO:**

**xXxAshleyxXx**

**gerardsgirl14**

**Genny Cullen**

**Jingly Bells**

**Shmoey**

**Chapter 8: Meet the…..BROTHER?!**

"Big Brother?!" I asked incredulously. All heads in the room snapped to attention and looked at me.

"It is you!" Nathan exclaimed. He rushed toward me, picking me up and spinning me around. Everyone was quiet except for me and Nathan, laughing in delight.

"Wait a minute here," Emmett said, holding his hands up like he was stopping traffic. He stopped Nathan from spinning me, and Nathan let go of me, setting me down on the floor. "You have a brother and you didn't tell us?!"

I laughed. "He's not really my brother Emmett. I mean, look at us! Do we look alike to you?"

I stood next to Nathan, who wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I heard Edward growl in the background and Nathan heard it too. He dropped the arm around my shoulders fast, like I burned him and Nathan scooted away from me, until he was right next to Tori.

"Explain," Rosaline said simply.

"Nathan used to go to school with me in Phoenix. We lived like a block away from each other and we became fast friends at school. Of course, Nathan's a year older than me, so that caused quite a problem with Renée. But in the end, his charm won her over and we became good friends," I explained happily.

I walked to Edward and held his hand before turning to face everyone else in the room. Crystal smiled at me before turning to Tori.

"Is something wrong?" Crystal asked.

Tori shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. We're just about to start a late dinner. Alicia's cooking tonight."

"Why are you a vampire Izzie?" Nathan blurted out. "Witches can't be turned, or at least they're not supposed to be turned."

Everybody paused. "He is right," Tori admitted. "There's no history about a witch turning to be a vampire. There's just no need for the witch to be turned because she already has eternal life."

"No one told me about me being a witch," I argued. "So I don't know anything about your history. Crystal told me who I am just today."

"Come here," Crystal ordered me. "Stand in front of me." I hesitantly obeyed her.

She took both of my hands into hers and instantly warmth filled me from the inside out. I sighed, savoring the heat that I haven't felt in quite a while. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Our hands were hot, and the heat inside of me kept growing, making me gasp for air. The heat was almost unbearable. I heard someone rushing toward us, but I heard a loud crash, like the person ran into something hard. The person began snarling and I faintly recognized the noise as Edward. All of a sudden, I felt something pounding in my chest and an unfamiliar weight in my body. I continued to gasp for air.

She released m hands and stepped away. The warmth died down a bit, but I still felt it in my body. I felt hot, like I was burning. My knees collapsed and before I knew it, someone had caught me, holding me close to their body. I breathed in Edward delicious scent and instantly felt a little calmer.

"You're warm," Edward said, astonished, "and your heart, it's beating again."

My eyes snapped open. I placed a hand over the place where my heart would be and felt it flutter underneath my hand. My head shot up and I searched the room for Crystal. I found her sitting on the couch, looking tired, with Tori sitting next to her. As if she felt my gaze, Crystal looked up and smiled at me.

"I guess I over did things just a bit," she said faintly.

"I'll take her back to the main house, Nathan," Tori said, looking at him.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "I'll give the Cullens and Izzie a tour of the island."

Edward had steadied me, after my slight fall and was holding me against his chest. When Nathan finished his sentenced, I felt a wave of exhaustion roll over me, and my knees buckled again. Edward caught me again before I slammed into the ground.

"Or not," Nathan corrected himself. "Seems like Izzie's a little dizzy."

"She just got changed back. She hasn't eaten anything or slept in days. What do you _think _she'll be like? Bouncing off the walls?" Tori said sarcastically.

"I thought you're supposed to be at the main house by now?" Nathan said accusingly. "Lady Crystal's was getting tried of hearing you talk."

Tori glared at him. Then a flash of blue light occurred, waking me up slightly, and then the light disappeared. The couch was empty of its last occupants.

"Why haven't I had a vision yet?" Alice spat out hotly. I looked at her shocked. Her were eyebrows furrowed, and her lips were pulled into a heartbreaking pout.

"Why can't I hear the thoughts of anyone?" Edward fired out, right after Alice.

Nathan's eyebrows flew up. "Wait, you guys have - -"

"And why can't I feel anyone's emotions?" Jasper said, astonished.

"Uh-," Nathan said looking trapped. "I'll explain everything later, I promise, but right now, I think Izzie's a little tired right now. I suspect you'll want to put her in a room to sleep."

He was right. I could barely hear his words and could hardly keep my eyes open. I was leaning heavily on Edward to keep myself upright. I couldn't even form a single coherent thought. I felt Edward pick me up in his arms, holding me close to his chest.

I must have fallen asleep in his arms because when I woke up again, I felt him tucking me into bed. I opened my eyes slightly to find the room bathed in moonlight. The light was somewhat hurting my eyes and I moaned at the offending light.

"It's too bright up here," I heard Nathan say softly. "You need some curtains…Tori!"

I saw a flash of radiant blue light and groaned at the sudden light.

"Could you shut off the light?" I said sleepily. "It's getting annoying." I heard another voice enter the room.

"You called?" Tori said.

"Could you please make curtains for this room, Tori?" Nathan asked. "It's a little bright for sleeping."

"Sure no problem," she said in reply.

I opened my eyes to find the glass wall of the room, glowing softly. A second later, dark blue curtains appeared, immersing the room in total darkness. I sighed my approval.

"Edward?" I reached out for him and felt him take my hand. I pulled on his hand slightly and felt him settle on the bed next to, lying on top of the sheets.

"Stay," I mumbled my words hardly coherent.

"Sleep, my love," he crooned is my ear, like a soft caress.

I turned my heart into his chest, and breathed in his luscious scent. Edward began humming my lullaby and I fell asleep while listening to his love in the simple song.

**TBC**

**A/N: I don't have the next chapter written out yet, but I do know for sure that it'll be more than 2,000 words. So you all can expect a much longer chapter. Here's the catch though: it's gonna take me a long time to type it up, I might not be able to finish it in a week, but it'll be up before Christmas. So expect the next chapter in 2 or 3 weeks. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Talks of Nonsense

A/N: I have no excuse guys – I've just been too lazy to type this chapter up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except the storyline, which is mine…SO BACK OFF!**

**A/N: I have no excuse guys – I've just been too lazy to type this chapter up. **

**BIG NEWS!! MUST READ!**

**Since it's the summer, I'll be UPDATING WEEKLY from now on. I'll try to continue this during the school year as well but don't count on it.**

**Anyway – thanks a lot to those who did review, you guys encourage me to write:**

**wingedspirit - **In the books (from what I remembered anyway), Stephenie Meyer never said anything about dead blood killing vampires. It is mentioned in other legends that dead blood can affect a vampire, but not in the books. As for Bella being a witch and a vampire...you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the reviews!

**Genny Cullen - **Thanks for the review!

**Alf08** - Thanks for the review!

**BookQn - **Thanks for the review!

**HaydenBlossom** - Thanks for the review!

**twilightobsessor** - Thanks for the review!

**The-Death-Queen** - I am absolutely over due for a chapter, you're so right. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 9: Talks of Nonsense**

When I woke up, my limbs felt heavy, and my head was drowsy with sleep. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my stomach made my decision for me. I groaned at the emptiness in my stomach and opened my eyes, absently looking for Edward's face. I let my eyes wander around the room a few more times before realizing what I was looking for. Panicking, I quickly sat up, ignoring the dizziness that crashed on me like wave after wave. I pulled back the covers and set my feet on the floor. I felt weak, faint, but I ignored it and stood up. I rushed out of the room as fast as I could.

I headed for the stairs and just stepped down a step when the dizziness increased. My vision wavered and I felt my feet become unsteady before thin arms wrapped around my waist, steadying me.

"Easy there, Bella. We wouldn't want Edward to find you in pieces, now do we?" a soft voice said to me above my head.

I looked up with bleary eyes to find Esme smiling at me gently. I sighed once and folded to the darkness once more.

I woke up once more to find myself back in Edward's room with the light from outside dulled from the curtains that hung there. The sun was bright enough to penetrate the curtains. The light bathed the room in soft light. I blinked sleepily and stretched luxuriously like a cat. Someone to my right started chuckling softly. I froze for a second, but it was long enough for me to feel blood rushing to my facing hotly. My head snapped to the right to find Edward standing at the doorway, watching me.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said simply. He crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside me. He was leaning over to kiss me but I placed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

"I need a human minute," I explained. He chuckled again but backed off. Instead, Edward leaned back and laid on the bed, with his hands folded behind his head in a relaxed manner. I smiled at his carefree nature before hopping off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

I got out of the bathroom around 15 minutes later to find Edward in the same spot and position I left him in half an hour earlier. His eyes opened to reveal those honey-gold color eyes that I loved so much. He smiled that crooked smile of his when he noticed that I was still in my pajamas.

"I don't have anything else to wear," I explained. "Can I go to Alice and ask her if I can borrow something?"

"No need," Alice said walking into the room. In her arms, she held a large number of clothes, in which almost all were black. Tori trailed in behind her.

"What's with all the black, Alice?" I asked her. Tori answered me.

"Well, this island is a school, as you already know. So this place actually has a uniform. Fortunately, the uniforms are so cool. They so totally rock!" Tori said excitedly. "Plus, the guys get a uniform, too." At the last sentence, she winked at me.

"What's this I hear about uniforms?" Rosalie entered the room. I stared at her beauty for a few moments until I realized that the family had piled in the room, including Tori and Nathan. When I split my eyes away from Rosalie and looked at him, I felt my eyes widen and my jaw go slack a bit.

His clothes farmed his body nicely, I noticed. I let my eyes roll over his frame once and started back at his shoes, or lack of. Nathan was barefoot, showing off the paleness in his skin. My eyes wandered up to his knee-length shorts, which was the color of midnight blue. My gaze wandered up to his black T-shirt, which was loose, but clung to his body nicely. I lifted my eyes to his face to see that he had a smug look broadcasted to the entire room.

"Like what you see?" he asked me.

Nathan then began to flex his muscles. I blushed and quickly looked away, not believe that I had just checked out one of my closest male friends. I heard Edward rumble a response from next to me. Nathan stopped what he was doing and raised his hands up like he was stopping on coming traffic. He also backed up a couple of steps before walking over to Tori and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. She smiled brightly before kissing him on cheek in return. Tori then turned back to room and looked at each of us for a moment.

"The Balance has a uniform code, which applies to all people on the island. The code is very easy to follow. All you have to do is wear dark colors, with at least one item of black in everything you wear. Also, you only wear the uniforms whenever you have class," she announced.

"So we have to wear the uniforms, too?" Emmett asked. Nathan and Tori nodded.

"We'll be giving you a tour of the whole island, give you the general layout of the school, and what classes you'll probably take," Nathan elaborated. "It's about 8 in the morning right now, so why don't we grab some breakfast before we head out. Oh, Izzie? I think it would be practical if you wore some comfortable shoes and wear something light. It's gonna be hot today."

"Everyone, would you like to join some of the student body for breakfast in our cafeteria?" Tori asked. "It'll be a nice start for our tour and you get to meet some of our students."

I looked around the room to see everyone nod, but when I looked at Edward he was staring back at me, silently asking me what I wanted. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"So I'm guessing we're heading to the cafeteria?" Alice said excitedly. "I can't wait to meet these new people!" We all laughed at bit at Alice positive, upbeat attitude.

"But first," she continued. "We must get dressed! Girls to my room!"

My eyes widened and I quickly moved behind Edward hoping that he would hide and help me.

"Bell-a!" Alice called out. "Stop hiding behind Edward can come on!"

From behind Edward, I shook my head quickly. I heard, and felt, Edward chuckle at my fearful response to Alice.

"I'm not going Alice," I said, my voice muffled because I was behind Edward. "You can just drop off the clothes you want me to wear and I'll get dressed."

"Don't be so difficult Bella," Alice sighed. "I'm not going to do anything."

"I wonder if Bella still has her "vampire" powers…" Jasper said aloud. Everyone in the room froze at the question.

"Is it possible?" Carlisle murmured.

"Wait, hold up," Nathan spoke up. "Bella had a power?"

I stepped out from behind Edward. "Yeah, the power to change appearances. Like, if I wanted my hair blue, it would turn blue. Or if I wanted a shirt yellow, I can change it to yellow, or smooth out wrinkles on the shirt."

"Why don't you try to do it now, Bella?" Esme asked gently. "It could prove whether or not you still hold that power."

I nodded in agreement and wondered what to change. I suddenly realized that my hair was the same style that it was before we left for the prom, so that means it must still be black and slightly curly.

"Start with something simple and east, love," Edward said lowly. I nodded again and quickly concentrated on changing my hair from black and curly to light auburn and straight. I felt the atmosphere around me change a bit and opened my eyes, just realizing that while I was concentrating my eyes had closed. I noticed that everyone in the room, minus Edward, was staring at me in disbelief.

"Did it work?" I asked nervously. My hands involuntarily lifted to touch my hair. What I felt was smooth, straight hair. My eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time today. I looked around once again to check everyone's reactions. Everyone had a surprised look on their face, while Nathan frowned.

"Is it possible that when you changed, the venom sped up the appearance of your witch powers? Or is your vampire power a part of your witch power?" Nathan muttered.

TBC

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! **

**REMEMBER – I'll be UPDATING WEEKLY from now on.**


	10. Show Me Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything that relates to it. I only own the story line/plot.

**Here's the promised weekly update.**

**A lot of thanks to those who did review. **

**Chapter 10: Show Me Out**

"Maybe we should get something to eat before we discuss this," Tori suggested. "You'll be able to think a lot better once you have something warm and goody in your stomach!" At the last sentence, a bright, happy smile spread like butter on a hot pan on Tori's face.

"She a little hungry," Nathan explained. "Once she eats something she'll get better."

I nodded my head slowly and carefully, still shocked by the revelation. I tucked a stray stand of my hair behind my ear and before I knew it, someone had picked me up. I, embarrassingly, let out a squeak that sounded like…well…a squeak that a mouse makes. I looked up to find the culprit was Nathan. He smiled winningly at me, but it faltered a bit when he heard a snarl coming from someone in front of him. Nathan looked up; I looked to the side to find Nathan staring at a glaring Edward and an amused smile from Tori.

"If he goes after you, Nathan," Tori started, "there's a 90 chance that I won't help you. I will, however, be on the sideline rooting, and I'm not rooting for you."

"Aw, and here I thought you loved me, nymph," Nathan said in mock disparity. "I guess I have to find someone else to love me. Maybe Bella here would love to have me, wouldn't you princess?"

"Am I nine or something?" I shot back at him. "I don't need a nickname because I already have one. So quit calling me 'princess.'"

"I thought you liked that nickname," Nathan said.

"I did when I was nine," I shot back.

"This is all highly amusing, but would someone stop them?" Emmett said, upset.

I pouted up at Nathan and he let me down with a sigh. I then ran to Emmett and hugged him.

"You'll always be my teddy bear," I said to Emmett sternly. I then turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Can we go eat now?"

The room burst into light laughter except Rosalie, who let a small smile slip through. Alice shook her head.

"Not yet Bella, you still have to get dressed," she pointed out. I walked over to her and carefully looked at the clothes in her arms. I pulled something black in the middle of the pile, which began to lean precariously to the side. Beside her, Jasper quickly steadied the pile and took half away from Alice. I smiled sheepishly and took the first thing on top of Jasper's pile.

"Go ahead and change, Bella," Esme said kindly, "The girls and I can put these new clothes into the closet with Edward's clothes." She shooed me into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I looked at the clothes in my hands and remembered that I had forgotten two very important things with me. The door opened again to reveal a hand shoved through the small opening of the door.

"I think you might need this," Rosalie's voice came through.

"Uh-thanks," I said, quickly getting over my shock of her being so thoughtful.

I took the clothes off her hands and looked at it. The clothes were undergarments that I needed, a dark emerald green bra and panty set, something that Alice would've bought for me. I put on the undergarments swiftly and finally looked at the clothes that I had randomly chosen. It was a simple ruffled, billow black skirt and a dark, silky blue tank top. I pulled these on before looking into the mirror above the bathroom sink. My hair was very straight and gleamed reddish-brown underneath the bathroom lights. I smiled at my reflection and then I heard my stomach grumble with protest for the long wait of food.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find the room had emptied except for Edward and Nathan, who was watching Edward very cautiously. Edward stood about six feet away from Nathan and held a very smug smile on his lips. I shook my head in exasperation for I knew that Edward had a "talk" with Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan said in a tone of voice that was a pitch higher than his normal tone. He cleared his throat nervously when he noticed the change of tone. "The others are downstairs waiting for you. I'm gonna go down, too." His voice cracked at the last word and I looked at him in amusement. Nathan took one last look at Edward before leaving the room in a fast blur.

I turned my gaze to Edward and looked at him disapprovingly. "What did you say to him Edward? Nathan was scared out of his pants!"

Edward chuckled lowly and moved to my side and softly, but firmly, placed his arms around his a hug. I melted against him and sighed in contentment. "I said nothing that would offend anyone. I simply restated my place by your side."

I pouted and lifted my head up to look into his gorgeous eyes. "You threatened him didn't you?"

He chuckled again and placed a loving kiss on my forehead before saying, "I did no such thing. I just stated that I did not like him holding you."

I pulled out of his embrace and rested my hands on my hips, tapping my foot as well. "And what else did you say?"

Edward smiled sheepishly before admitting to his fault. "I also said that I would forcefully take his arms out if I caught him holding you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his statement. "He's family to me Edward. Just like Jasper and Emmett is family to me. Please try to refrain from threatening members of my family."

Edward moved quickly and the next thing I knew, I was crushed tightly in his arms, not that it was painful. It was more like…possessive?

"I dislike sharing you with some many other people," he murmured in my ear. I felt my knees grow weak as he continued to talk. "I may be selfish but I request you to stop spending time with them. Spend more time with me, love. You never spend time with me anymore."

He lifted his head from his position at my neck and slowly inched his lips closer to mine. My eyes slid closed in anticipation and my hands gripped his shoulders because my knees had completely given out. His arms tightened around my waist a mere second before his lips landed softly on mine. I had only kept our connection for a few seconds before slumping completely into his arms and releasing our kiss.

"Bella?!" Edward asked, alarmed.

I looked up at min dizzily. "You…made…me…faint."

**TBC**

**A/N: This chapter is just a filler, I know. Please review guys. I need your ideas as well.**


End file.
